My poetry and random writings
by Shiganomi
Summary: my thoughts


Gundam wing pilots and mechs

Pilot Mech

Dou Maxwell- Modified Deathscythe-hell

Heero Heua- Modified Angel Wing Zero

Master Kattra- Diamond Sandrock

Trowa Barton- Ultimate Heavyarms

Wufi- dragon of his wife's name

Zex- Tallgeis

Song of Sheildbreaker

I shatter Swords and splinter spears.

None shall stand in my way!

My edge, the widow maker.

My point, the orphan's tears.

Loveless Act One

Infinite in mysteries is the Gift of the Goddess.

We seek it thus, and take to the skies.

Ripples form on the water's edge,

The wondering soul knows no rest.

Macbeth

Out, out, brief candle!

Life's but a walking shadow, a poor player,

That struts and frets his our upon the stage

And is heard no more. It is a tale

Told by an idiot, full of sound and fury,

Signifying nothing.

Hamlet

To be or not to be,

That is thine question,

Whether 'tis nobler in the mind to suffer

The slings and arrows of outrageous fortune,

Or to take arms against a sea of troubles,

And by opposing end them?

How all occasions do inform against me,

And spur my dull revenge ... Now whether it be

Bestial oblivion or some craven scruple

Of thinking too precisely on the event ...

I do not know ... How stand I then,

That have a father kill'd, and mother stained,

And let all sleep?

To sleep: perchance to dream: ay, there's the rub;

For in that sleep of death what dreams may come

When we have shuffled off this mortal coil,

Must give us pause

* * *

The Raven by poe

Once upon a midnight weary,

While I pondered, weak and weary,

Over many a quaint and curious volume of forgotten lore,

While I nodded, nearly napping,

Suddenly there came a tapping,

As of some one gently rapping,

Rapping at my chamber door.

"'Tis some visiter," I muttered,

"tapping at my chamber door-

Only this, and nothing more."

Ah, distinctly I remember it was in the bleak December,

And as each separate dying ember

Wrought its ghost upon the floor.

Eagerly I wished the morrow;

-vainly I sought to borrow

From my books surcease of sorrow

-sorrow for the lost Lenore-

For the rare and radiant maiden

Whom the angels named Lenore-

Nameless here for evermore.

And the silken sad uncertain rustling of each purple curtain

Thrilled me- filled me with fantasic terrors never felt before;

So that now, to still the beating

Of my heart, I stood repeating

"'Tis some visiter entreating entrance at me chamber door-

Some late visiter entreating entrance at me chamber door;-

This it is and nothing more.'

Presently my soul grew stronger;

Hesitating no longer,

"Sir" said I "or Madam, truly your forgiveness I implore;

But the fact is I was napping,

And so gently you came rapping,

And so faintly you came tapping,

Tapping at my chamber door,

That I scarce was sure I heard you"

-here I opened wide the door;-

Darkness there, and nothing more.

Deep into the darkness peering,

Long I stood there wondering, fearing,

Doubting, dreaming dreams no mortal ever dared to dream before;

But the silence was unbroken

And the darkness gave no token,

And the only word there spoken was the whispered word, "Lenore!"

This I whispered, and an echo murmured back the word, "Lenore!"

Merely this, and nothing more.

Then into the chamber turning,

All my soul within me burning,

Soon I heard again tapping somewhat louder than before.

"Surely," said I 'surely that is

Something at my window lattice;

Let me see, then, what thereat is,

And this mystery explore-

Let my heart be still a moment and mystery explore;-

'tis the wind, and nothing more!"

Open here I flung the shutter;

When, with many a flirt and flutter,

In there stepped a stately raven

Of the saintly days of yore;

Not the least obeisance made he;

Not an instant stopped or stayed he;

But, with mien of lord or lady, perched above my chamber door-

Perched upon a bust of Pallas just above my chamber door-

Perched, and sat, and nothing more.

Then this ebony bird beguiling my sad fancy into smiling,

By the grave and stern decorum of the countenance it wore,

"Though thy crest be shorn and shaven,

Thou," I said, "art sure no craven,

Ghastly grim and ancient raven

Wandering from the Nightly shore_

Tell me what thy lordly name is on the Night's Plutonian shore!"

Quoth the raven, "Nevermore."

Much I marveled this ungainly fowl to hear discourse so plainly,

Though its answer little meaning

-little relevancy bore;

For we cannot help agreeing that no sublunary being

Ever yet was blessed with seeing bird above his chamber door,

Bird or beast upon the sculptured bust above his chamber door,

With such name as "Nevermore."

But the raven, sitting lonely on the placid bust, spoke only

That one word, as if his soul in that

One word he did outpour.

Nothing farther then he uttered

-not a feather then he fluttered-

Till I scarcely more then muttered,

"other friends have flown before-

On the morrow he will leave,

As my hope have flown before."

Quoth the raven, "Nevermore."

Wondering at the stillness broken

By reply so aptly spoken,

"doubtless," said I "what it utters

Is its only stock and store,

Caught from some unhappy master

Whom unmerciful Disaster

Followed fast and followed faster

-so, when Hope he would adjure,

Stern Despair returned, instead of sweet Hope he dared adjure-

That sad answer, "Nevermore!"

But the raven still beguiling all my sad soul into smiling,

Straight I wheeled a cushioned seat in front of bird, and bust, and door;

Then upon the velvet sinking,

I betook myself to linking

Fancy to fancy, thinking what this ominous bird of yore

Meant in croaking "Nevermore."

This I engaged in guessing

But no syllable expressing

To the fowl whose fiery eyes now burned into my bosom's core;

This and more I sat divining with my head at ease reclining

On the cushion's velvet lining

That the lamplight glated o'er,

But whose velvet violet lining

That the lamplight glated o'er,

She shall press, ah, nevermore!

Then, methought, the air grew denser,

Perfumed from an unseen censer

Swung by seraphim whose faint foot-falls

Tinkled on the tufted floor.

"wretch" I cried, "thy god hath lent thee

-by these angels he hath sent thee

Respite- respite and Nepenthe from thy memories of Lenore!

Let me quaff this kind Nepenthe and forget this Lenore!

Quoth the raven, "Nevermore."

"prophet" said I "thing of evil!

-prophet still, if bird or devil!

Whether Tempter sent, or whether tempest tossed thee here ashore,

Desolate, yet all undaunted,

On this desert land enchanted-

On this home by horror haunted

-tell me truly, I implore-

Is there- is there balm of Gilead?

-tell me- tell me, I implore!"

Quoth the raven, "Nevermore."

"prophet" said I "thing of evil!

-prophet still, if bird or devil!

By the Heaven that bends above us

-by that God we both adore-

Tell this soul with sorrow laden if,

Within the distant Aidenn,

It shall clasp a sainted maiden whom the angels have named Lenore-

Clasp a rare and radiant maiden whom the angels have named Lenore."

Quoth the raven, "Nevermore."

"be that word our sigh of parting,

Bird or fiend!" I shrieked, upstarting-

"Get thee back into the tempest and the Night's Plutonian shore!

Leave no black plume as a token

Of that lie thy soul hath spoken!

Leave my loneliness unbroken

-quit the bust above my door!

Take thy beak from out my heart,

And take thy form from off my door!"

Quoth the raven, "Nevermore."

And the raven, never flitting,

Still is sitting, still is sitting

On the bust of Pallas

Just above my chamber door;

And his eyes have all the seeming

Of a demon that is dreaming,

And the lamplight o'er him streaming

Throws his shadow on the floor;

And my soul from out that shadow

That lies floating on the floor

Shall be lifted-

Nevermore!

Alone by poe

From childhood's hour I have not been

As other were~ I have not seen

As other saw~ I could not bring

My passions from a common spring~

From the source I have not taken

My sorrow~ I could not awaken

My heart to joy at the same tone~

_Then_~ in my childhood~ in the dawn

Of a stormy life~ was drawn

From ev'ry depth of good and ill

The mystery which binds me still~

From the torrent, or the fountain~

From red cliff of the mountain~

From the sun that round me roll'd

In its autumn tint of gold~

From the lighting of the sky

As it pass'd me flying by~

From the thunder, and the storm~

And the cloud that took the form

(When the rest of Heaven was blue)

Of a demon in my view~

My own writings

I do write this down

As to let thou know you that no longer will I hound

Your love no longer sees me to be around

As it doth seem fitting, I am to be in the ground

Fury and wrath fill the day,

As to your love, I see no way,

For me and my reasons to stay,

For I do love, hoped and pray,

But I see that your heart is never to be with me,

Finally, this I do see,

Nevermore with you and me shall be

I hope for you, he brings you glee.

The passing of time shall never heal

The pain that I must now inside feel

To the devil, my soul for your love would be the deal

If that is all I have left, singed in blood for the seal

But I cannot make you care

For whose heart you do not wear

All in love and war is fair

But you I cannot share

Too much, I do love

Too much, did we fit like a glove?

To all that is above

I declare this woeful cry

I do wish to die

As my tears will never dry

As they do fall from my dark brown eye

Darkness in my heart now grow

Show what the Lord shall know

That the pain feeds the beast laying low

And it soon to show

The power at my pain did make

From the love you did fake

As I feel the hardness of my heart cake

And the pain making nails across my soul they rake

I want to see the fear

As you watched my fangs bear

Acting as you once did care

I do not want to show the wings I wear

The scars I have are from you

So that this final statement I do go

I have the understanding that you do not care, I now know

And enjoy the show

You will have nothing to miss

WHY SO SERIOUS?!

Second set of poetry

As the darkness grows

My anger shows

The wrath of death

Enemy breathe your last breath

Pain turns to fury

Fury to make everyone to scurry

Hiding the joy of life and love

The only thing form God above

Woe to all in my way

To be sent to thine grave

Wonder in the light

Shadows hide from its bright

Truth is the lights that shine

However, lying in the shadows, I do fine.

Third Set of writings

As death shrouds the night

And my heart dims as light

Rage fills my soul

You made me the fool

Wrath now spread over the hollow

You love is too hard to swallow

Change my soul to a demon

Innumerable as a legion

My warrior spirit is enrage

Countless yeas olden is my age

Force my heart to beat

Fires of hell is nothing of hate

As the fires of my hate

To break down Hell's gate

Run to the Lord's grace

Go with tears running down your face

To your other that claims to love

Soon your eyes shall open from above

To another place and time

O, solemn love, where art thou?

Someone's heart is to be mine.

Fourth set of poetry

Once upon a midnight weary,

Storm brewing to a dark fury

My mind heavy burdened,

My soul heavy laden

For the loss of my soon to be wife

The love of my life

I resting, nearly napping

Felt on my shoulder, a gentle tapping

"Someone at the door"

"Let him in, I implore."

As I wait in my place

My mind remembered her face

Raven hair and eyes like slate

But she is my love of late.

As he entered, my soul grew still

My stomache churned to make me ill

The other side of myself I did look apon

The side I thought was gone

"Speake thine wants and be gone from my sight."

"Come, return and make right."

Arising from my chair,

Approaching, tension fills the air.

Ruffling cloaks, trailing across the room

A sense of dread and doom,

Filling the gap

Breaking limbs outside send a resounding snap

Reaching forward to my olde past

The seconds seem forever to last

Standing face to face, eye to eye

The fire flicker and die

Outstretched my hand

Reaching to the olde man that did stand

Touching the black cloak's trim

Breaking the seals brim

The robe felt like an olde friend, the past returned from where I made it send

Fire alit with in my heart

Faster did the beat start

The heat from within it

Handing it to me, "it will fit.

Go and bring about the strength of olde

Your sword hilt grows cold."

Reaching to the cabinet where I found my hilt

The lock, asunder, undone, and at a tilt

No key is to found

And the handle lay on the ground

Ajar the door was open

No one but myself in the den

Taking it from the board

The steel striking a simple cord

Ringing a sweet song

All one and half meters long

Shining as the day it was new

The edge honed true

The belt strong to hold the steel

On the floor the false mask fell

Return to the dark ways

Shiganomi wants to come out until the end of days

Changing my robes

The planet strung like a necklace of solicitude globes

Darkness covers my outer cloth

Dark ways sank like beef in broth,

To the black flame, I do take

The ways of love, now I fake

Anger fills my being

Vengeance is all my seeing

Dragon's teeth, razor sharp

A voice to shatter an angelic harp

Claws honed to an edge

Scales hard as iron from ledge to ledge

Wings as strong as brass

Yet as transparent as glass

A blue tint over the scale

Light as a wind in the gale

From the shadows, he arose

Silent as only death knows

Moving as swift as death

Stealing my very breath

Possessing my very mind

Only the light left behind

Love, peace, joy and tranquility

Are no longer meant for me

The ways of darkness

Bring me bliss

The skin of him

Of the body I am within

Yearns for the love of the mate, his turtle dove

Yet far from him, she is now

Vows to get there, somehow

A letter sits on the top

Of his desk, the olde one he did chop

The other one of the letter

Is like a feather

To the wind, I send it

To the first, I will not sit

At their table or meal

And make no deal

No longer do I love her

Her voice is like a spire

Her light has vanished

The race for her is finished

The song is ending fast

This was not to last

Just one more thing

That I do sing

August 10, 2009

Fifth set of poetry

Oh, what joy my eyes

Have seen as the sun dies

The twilight gleams

An array of colourful beams

Yellow. Orange and red

As the feeling of sorrow is dead

Light of peace came from above, to all

Deep in towards, I fall

Night come and went the darkness has been spent

Longing for a person

Wanting the week to be done

Joy returned from the pit

Returning to the hole of where the stone heart once fit

Beating my heart does once more

Heat flows warming my core

Hope comes to me

By the face, I want to see

A week apart seems to long

I think my voice is going to be in song

My body wants not for lust

And watches Lucifer turn to dust

Eyes gleam, shine and flash

As my sword will no longer slash

My wounded heart starts to heal

Joy peace and Love I do feel

Away the Shield of Ice doth melt

Emotions unused and unknown felt

A new Shield made

One that will not fade

Renewed in my strength of mind

A new person, a completely new kind

Dou Maxwell comes back.

Charge forth! Forward, ATTACK!!!

Bring forth the light

And let it be bright

Nay to the shadow of woe

May my heart allowed to show?

My soul to the world

To get with one, on one accord.

Knowing not the feelings of her

My hope is but unsure

I just want to take you in my arm

There I promise you shall not befall to harm

The only thing I would do is waltz

Until the music halts.

Sixth set of poetry

The waves of your hair are that of an angelic braid

And the autumn leaves that will never fade

Your skin is softer the down

So there is no reason to frown

Your eye shines lighter then the brightest star

So tell me if I have gone too far

This is the first time I felt like this

Emotion brings me to bliss

Seventh set of poetry

I shall not worry on what I cannot change

My life I will not rearrange

Surely, as life leads to an end

My eternal soul will ascend

Lord and savior Jesus

Will always provide for us

God incarnate, Son of the Holy One

Rejoice my brother in the lord above

My mind is no longer a storm that rage

My heart is no longer in a cage

Sing, o my family the song of joy

As the Spirit is to be that of a young boy

Drink deep the waters from the flowing spring

Be wed to the Lord Christ with a spiritual ring

* * *

Doris' memorial poem

As her eyes close

What wonders she saw, she only knows

As her heart began to fail

Away from the pain, her spirit did sail

To the light of the Most Holy one

Her job and suffering is now done

Truth and love was all she gave

The only thing she ever wanted to behave

Life times of love and joy she taught

Not caring what anyone ever thought

She made a house into a home

Never anyone suffering alone.

One day, we did talk

All she ever wanted was to walk

Now she does on streets of gold

Into her father's arms, she has to hold

With family all round

Now laughter, joy and peace is the only sound

That she will hear

While the pain of lose is ours to endure

But have hope that one day

"Welcome in", she will say

And see the smile apon her face

God's will and by his grace

She would ask nothing but the best

And let you handle the rest.

To cook for her was not a chore

But leave her kitchen a mess; your ears would be sore.

Though she confined to a bed

I swore she eyes in the back of her head

Always loving and caring so

But now we must let her go.

No more pain, no more pill

Nothing can ever make her ill

Rest now, and enjoy the light

Spread your wings and take flight.

* * *

Next set

Sigh as power over my body and soul

Fir e purifying what is whole

Strength renewed to a near complete

And I refuse to bow

The aches and pains grow

Muscles stiffen from scars not show

Weary and tired, I years for rest

Nuzzled softly into her loving chest

Blood flows o'er the ground

From wounds searing but not found

The rising of my body before the sun

Should not be done

Stresses on the heart effect the day

Until for sometime down softly I lay

Difficult is hard to focus and act

And the darkness, further, I do attract.

The fire burns away all of my drives

Removal of all the wood that makes the fire thrives.


End file.
